The Great Air Nomad Genocide of 1996
The Great Air Nomad Genocide of 1996 was a series of full scale gigantic and enormous massacres and one of the most dispicable and monstrous major war crimes committed by the Great Pridelander Federation that resulted in the near eradication of the Chinese, Korean, Japanese, Tibetan, Malaysian, Indonesian, Indian, Singaporean and Vietnamese Air Nomads and the fauna that lived in the air temples in East Africa. The only human survivor of the initial attack and its aftermath was Huang. The outrage over this cultural destruction at the hands of the now traitorous and communist Satan worshipping Pridelanders and their new permanent best friends and allies, the Great Nick Jr. Republic's military compelled the Earth Kingdom, the Republic of Korea, Japan, the Republic of China, the Republic of Mongolia, NATO, Canada, Mexico and the Water Tribe to take up arms and declare war on the the now communist Great Pridelander Federation and its new permanent best friend and ally, the Great Nick Jr. Republic, leading to a large-scale war. Info *Date: May 14, 1996 *Location: All across East Africa Casualties and Losses Air Nomads and Allies *All (except for 900,000 Air Nomads) *500,000 Tanzanian soldiers killed *400,000 Kenyan soldiers killed Great Pridelander Federation and Great Nick Jr. Republic *3,000,000 Great Pridelander Federation Army soldiers killed *3,000,000 Great Pridelander Federation Special Ops soldiers killed *1,800,000 Lion Guard soldiers killed *2,000,000 Great Nick Jr. Republic Army soldiers killed (20% Chinese, 60% Eastern European, 10% Korean, 5% Polish and 5% Cuban) *2,000,000 Great Nick Jr. Republic Special Ops soldiers killed (70% Eastern European, 10% Chinese, 10% Korean and 10% Polish) *800,000 Great Pridelander Federation Air Force aircraft destroyed *1,200,000 Great Nick Jr. Republic Air Force aircraft destroyed Genocide According to Huang, the only way to reach an Air Nomad temple was with a flying bison; however, the Great Pridelander Federation Army and their Great Nick Jr. Republic allies managed to reach the highly elevated areas of the mountain ranges in which they were situated. Some temples, such as the Eastern Air Temple, appear to have suffered more damage than others, unlike the still relatively intact Western Air Temple. Despite being a pacifistic culture, the Air Nomads fought back against their gun-wielding attackers with a massive amount of success with the help of East Africa's armies and special forces, as evidenced by the dozens of Great Pridelander Federation and Great Nick Jr. Republic corpses and many antelope, cheetah, leopard and lioness corpses surrounding the skeleton of Monk Hiroshi. Ultimately, however, they were no match for the sheer numbers and firepower of their opponents. A large number of Air Nomads escaped the initial attack on the temples and proved too elusive for the Great Pridelander Federation to hunt down. Changing tactics, Simba removed relics from the temples and had a number of small residences high in the mountains furnished with them, giving these places the appearance of being inhabited by other Air Nomad refugees. Aftermath Immediate The only one of the 900,000 airbenders known to have survived the genocide was the one that the Great Pridelander Federation sought to kill in its quest for world supremacy: the Avatar, Huang. By running away from the temple, ignorant of the imminent attacks against the Air Nomads, he saved himself as the rest of the 900,000 Air Nomads retreated to East Asia and Southeast Asia. Huang, however, later felt guilty about fleeing and believed he could have defeated the invading Pridelander and Great Nick Jr. Republic forces and saved his people from Simba's wrath if he had stayed. Many Lion Kings spent the rest of their lives looking for Aang, who by that time had been frozen in a submerged iceberg for several years, and eventually died at the age of 102 without ever finding him. Sozin's legacy to the world was a war that had begun with the Great Air Nomad Genocide of 1996 and would last. The Great Air Nomad Genocide of 1996 was eventually followed by a communist propaganda campaign in the Great Nick Jr. Republic. By 2013, children were taught that Lion King Simba battled the "Imperialist Air Nation Army" to avenge Mufasa's death, completely omitting the fact that the Air Nomads were a peaceful people and did not have a formal army of their own. Nevertheless, this warped form of the history was generally considered correct by Fire Nation citizens. The other nations, meanwhile, had lost most knowledge of the Air Nomads, causing them, as well as the flying bison, to mostly be considered part of ancient myths and false legends. Intellectuals and elders were those who generally knew most of the Air Nomads, but even to them they were part of an ancient and virtually dead culture. 17 years after both Order 66 and the genocide, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima and Niisuke Momoyama freed Huang and Appa from their frozen state. Afterward, Huang soon learned of the fate of the Air Nomads. He revisited his former home, the Southern Air Temple in Tanzania, still hopeful that a million Air Nomads would have survived the attacks, but he discovered countless Great Pridelander Federation and Lion Guard corpses along with Hiroshi's frail skeleton. His absence during the 1996 genocide of his people would frequently plague him, causing him many bouts of shame along with feelings of insurmountable grief. However, not all air temples across East Africa were left alone and in ruins for 17 years; the Northern Air Temple was rediscovered by Earth Kingdom refugees around 2013. Forced from their homes by a flood years before, they stumbled upon the abandoned temple and made it their new home. Their leader, the mechanist, strongly modified the temple with his inventions, creating a safe haven for his people. When Aang eventually arrived at the Northern temple during their journey, the Avatar was angry at the new inhabitants for what he saw as "vandalizing" the home of his people. However, Aang relented after seeing Teo's "airbender" spirit and how the refugees defended their new home against the Great Pridelander Federation. Aang stated that just like the hermit crab he saw earlier, they had found a new "shell" to call home and allowed them to stay. Category:1996 events Category:2nd Cold War events